May10Updates
May 31st, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Dark Knight Strikes Again Part 3 *DigitalGames.fr: Shigeru Miyamoto, a.k.a. GOD ! *The Distressed Watcher: Shigeru Miyamoto, a.k.a. GOD ! *The Game Heroes: Five Mins to burn: Infectionator *Eric Power: Things I Miss About 90's era gaming May 30th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Prince of Persia *The AngryJoeShow: The NEW AngryJoeShow! Ep 01 *Press Start Ep 32: Kingdom Hurts *Benzaie: Benzaie & Ed Glaser: Smith & Wesson commentary *Transmission Awesome Episode 51: Obscurus Lupa May 29th, 2010 *Year Two/Specials: Kickassia Bloopers Parts 5 and 6 *The Distressed Watcher: Attack Of The Clones (Part 01) *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 04: Telephone *The Cinema Snob: The Body Shop *Year Two/HopeWithinChaos: Sean vs JewWario: The Rematch May 28th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Ever After *Year Two/The Spoony Experiment: Warrior #2-#3 *Sage Reviews: Red Dead Redemption *Pixels As Big As Cats: Adventure *Year Two/Specials: Kickassia Bloopers Parts 3 and 4 May 27th, 2010 *You Can Play This: YCPT! 3.6: Yokai Dochuki *Transylvania Television: Season 01 Ep 06 & Ep 07 *PawDugan: Paw interviews George "The Fat Man" Sanger *Year Two/Phelous (shows): Benzaie & Phelous - Humains *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 11: "Caligula and Messalina" May 26th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Red Dead Redemption Review *Year Two/Benzaie: A Frog in Reno *The Cinema Snob: Deathrow Gameshow *JesuOtaku Reviews: Azumanga Daioh *JewWario: Mario Monologues: DK May 25th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jaws 3D *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Cloud Mows The Lawn *The Distressed Watcher: Phantom Menace (Part 03) *Eric Power: EricPowerUp: Mario Meltdown *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 20: Violent Violence May 24th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos #1 *Animé News Editorial Ep 28: Anime on TV *MasaVox Season 2, Lesson 4: The Delivery *Benzaie: NC presents: Smith & Wesson II *Outside the Otaku: Azumanga Daioh May 23rd, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow/Year Two: AJ: Doug and Crew Play Dance Maniax JParadise!!! *Benzaie: NC presents: Smith & Wesson *Sage Reviews: Alan Wake *The Game Heroes: Hero/Villain Shirt Promo *Spine Breakers Live!: Wicked May 22nd, 2010 *Specials/Year Two: Kickassia Bloopers Part 1 *Year Two/Film Brain: Doug's Reno Meeting *Year Two/The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome: Season 2 - Episode 5 *Music Games: Syberia *JesuOtaku Reviews: Samurai Champloo May 21st, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 6 *Eric Power Specials: The Life Of Gamers *Snapshots: Breath of Death VII *Year Two: The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome: Season 2 - Episode 4 *Year Two: Bad Movie Beatdown/Atop the Fourth Wall: The Spirit May 20th, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 5 *Day Dream Theater: Madeline *Year Two/PawDugan: 2 Year Anniversary TGWTG Dance Video *Year Two/The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome S2: Ep 3 *You Can Play This: Eyeshield 21 May 19th, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 4 *The AngryJoeShow: Super Mario Crossover *Phelous (shows)/Year Two: Cinema Snob & Phelous - Troll 4 *The Spoony Experiment/Year Two: Spoony & LordKat: PumpkinHead's Revenge *Year Two/The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome S2: Ep 2 May 18th, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 3 *Year Two/The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome S2: Ep 1 *Year Two/The Cinema Snob: Bad Movie Cinema Snob: McBain *Year Two/The Spoony Experiment: Spoony and Benzaie discuss 80's movies *Year Two/You Can Play This: Holy Diver May 17th, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Lunatik #1 *Year Two/Bennett The Sage: Sage and Linkara - Roger Corman's Fantastic Four *Year Two/The Game Heroes: 8-Bit Mickey vs Lord Kat Robot Unicorn Attack *DigitalGames.fr: Remembering Tetris May 16th, 2010 *Year Two: Kickassia Part 2 *Benzaie Specials: TGWTG Sing-Along *The AngryJoeShow: Red Dead Multiplayer & Free DLC *Sage Reviews: Lost Planet 2 *The Game Heroes: Ivan Drago Justice Enforcer May 15th, 2010 *The Big Box: The Body Shop *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 3: Imma Be *Awesome Video Games: Sonic the Hedgehog *Transmission Awesome episode 50: Eric Power *Best of Blip: GOLD The Series Ep 04: Labyrinth of Madness May 14th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Kung Tai Ted: Bruce Lee Vs. Gay Power *CR: CR!/Sad Panda Double Feature! *Animé News Editorial Ep 27: 4Kids Possibly Selling? *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 19: Together Again! (Again) *Best of Blip: GOLD The Series Ep 03: Heart of the Enemy May 13th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 50 *The Spoony Experiment: TSE Riff Theater: Nintendo Training Video *Words of Wisdom Ep 1: Are Video Games Art? *The Game Heroes Trailer Trash/Treasure: Ep 05: Gears of War 3 *Transylvania Television Season 01 Ep 05 May 12th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Red Dead Redemption *Sketches: Disgruntled Mimes *Phelous (shows): Death Row *The Game Heroes: Kratos Roulette Ep 02 *Film Conscience: Kick-Ass Follow Up May 11th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Care Bears Movie *The Cinema Snob: Video Violence 2 *The Distressed Watcher: Phantom Menace (Part 02) *The Game Heroes: Top 10 Accidental Porn in Gaming May 10th, 2010 *Year Two: Two Year Anniversary Trailer: KICKASSIA! *Atop the Fourth Wall: TMNT Meets Archie *DigitalGames.fr: A Visual History Of Video Games *Until We Win: Snake Rattle Roll *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! A Spell for Chameleon May 9th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Iron Man 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Iron Man 2: The Video Game *GYMDK: Special Rap Review *The Cinema Snob: "Mother's Day" *The Game Heroes: Bloxorz May 8th, 2010 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Turbo *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash/Treasure: Crysis 2 *Read Right to Left: Let's Bible *Best of Blip: GOLD Series: Ep 2 *Best of Blip: Freezer Burns 312: Steak May 7th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Blonde Girls Now and Then, or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Ke$ha *Specials: NC Commentary: Garbage Pail Kids *The Big Box: "Don't Open the Door" *The Game Heroes: 8 Bit Mickey Takes on Kratos Roulette Ep 01 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 15 Stupidest "Izzyisms" May 6th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Action Pack Theater: Commando *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Street Fighter Moves *Animé News Editorial: Ep 26: Some Positive News! *The Gaming Pipeline: Interview with Mark "Psychotaku" Fujita *Transylvania Television: Season 01 Ep 04 May 5th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Wing Commander Movie Review *Sage Reviews: Dead to Rights: Retribution *CR: Sam and Max Top 11 Commentary *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Human Centipede *5 Second Movies: Hostel 1 & 2 Review in 5 Seconds (Phelous) May 4th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Drop Dead Fred *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 *MasaVox: Season 2, Lesson 3: The Practice *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 02: "Sexy Bitch *The Gaming Pipeline: History of Super Sentai part 2 May 3rd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA Act of God #3 *Deja View: A Bollywood Nightmare on Elm St. *DigitalGames.fr: Sonic's Debut *The Distressed Watcher: Phantom Menace (Part 01) *Until We Win: Mission Impossible May 2nd, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Nightmare on Elm St (2010) Review *Sage Reviews: Nier *Deja View: Bollywood The Matrix?! *Hardcorner: Nintendo Candies *Until We Win: The First Official Meetup! May 1st, 2010 *Specials: NC Commentary: Captain N *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Zeo *Transmission Awesome Episode 49: Bhargav *The Cinema Snob: Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky *Channel Awesome Wikia: Blistered, Inked and Awesome For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates